


Missed you

by Chenasaur24601



Series: Fangs and Jinyoung [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other GOT7 members - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, mark is rich af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: Mark just wants attention, but his stupid habits had to ruin everything.





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So if you have read my other stories (Go check them out lol) You know i only stick with the same three ships, Jinyoung+Jb, Mark+Jackson, and Yugyeom+Bambam. So i decided to switch it up by making a Mark+Jinyoung fic. This is going to be a series, of short stories, (I'm also working on a full length story but i won't post it until finished because i like to start things but not finish them lmao.) So enjoy whatever this is. Thank you:)

Lips graze his, and it makes his heart flutter, how does this man have such a strong hold over him? He is currently with his favorite man in the world, Mark Tuan. Mark is his boyfriend, and he loves him with his life. Something else you might want to know about Mark, he’s a vampire. Jinyoung, Marks boyfriend, is a water nymph. 

They have been together for about two years now, and they have been the happiest two years of his life, the vampire brings him immense joy. They are currently in Marks bedroom, having the time of their lives. Mark is a very rich young man, and his bedroom is massive. It has polished wood floors, paintings, his own master bathroom, and a very luscious bed that Jinyoung could sleep in all day. 

They are currently on the said bed, making out. They had just had a nice dinner with Marks family, and Mark had been a fucking tease the entire time. Giving him nudges under the table, and intense stares when the others were not looking. When they had finished eating, they excused themselves and made their way up to his room. 

His parents probably sensed the electricity going between the two because they told them they could go early. Honestly, Jinyoung loves Marks parents so much, they are the best and honestly super chill.

God bless Marks house design, for having soundproof walls, because they defiantly are not quiet. Jinyoung is addicted to Marks kiss, loves how full of passion he is, and how his sharp fangs graze his bottom lip. 

Mark could tear him up with those fangs if he wanted to, but Jinyoung knows he won’t. Knows he never would. There would be times when he got the younger's permission to bite his neck and mark him as his own. But he only ever does it with permission. 

It's a good thing Mark has self-control because it's almost a natural habit for vampires to bite things. When they are in this moment, lost in their partner, a part of them tells them to go for the neck. Its just there natural habit, you can’t blame them. Just like werewolves need to protect, or a Sirens need to enchant, a vampire just needs to bite something. (It may sound weird but that's just how things are.)

Speaking of natural habit, Mark is kissing his way down Jinyoungs jawline, licking his way down until he is underneath it, (He is kissing right where you would check your pulse on your neck.) Jinyoung groans at the sensation of Mark kissing right there, its a sensitive spot. Until he feels a sudden nip from Marks sharp teeth, and he has to pull the vampire away.

He whines when he gets pulled away, wondering what he did wrong. “You’re nipping at me,” Jinyoung says quietly, still holding him close. Mark groans, he hadn’t even realized he had been doing it.

“I’m so sorry, it just been so long since I have been alone with you. It's killing me.” He says while avoiding the younger's gaze. Jinyoung smiles at Marks words, pushing his red hair out of his face. “You’re already dead sweetie, it can’t kill you.” He laughs, and it makes Mark laugh with him. “You know that's not what I meant.” He says while kissing him. 

Once again, Jinyoung pulls the older boy away from him when he starts biting his bottom lip. The pain from his teeth is very sharp. “What now?” He complains. The nymph sighs, knowing what Mark wants, but unfortunately, he can’t have it. “I’m afraid you're going to bite a hole through my bottom lip. I don’t think you have much self-control tonight, and you know what that means.” Mark pouts, because yes, he knows exactly what that means. 

Vampires have a tendency to mark up their partners, but fangs hurt, (Obviously) and someone who is not a vampire can only go through their bite once every few weeks. Mark is a vampire with lots of self-control, ignoring his want to take his partner right then and there. But he has not been with his significant other for quite a while, so his control is wearing thin.

“I know.” He replies with a pout, damn his stupid habits. Jinyoung loves it when his boyfriend pouts, because of 1. He is just adorable, and 2. His fangs pop out from behind his bottom lip, and it looks pretty damn cool.

The water nymph goes to hug his boyfriend, knowing he is disappointed. “I’m sorry babe, but we can’t do anything serious tonight.” He says while dragging his nails up and down Marks back, something Jinyoung knows he enjoys. Mark sighs, holding the other man tightly.

Jinyoungs skin has a slight blue tint in it, something you get when you are a nymph of water. He has large slightly pointed ears, (They are not as pointed as you would see on an elf.) And Mark loves them. His jet black hair contrasts beautifully against his blue/white skin, and his eyes have a playful hint in them. Not like you would see if he is in the public, he glares at everyone who sets eyes on him. He is only like this when is around his family, Mark, or their other five friends. 

They have a Ghost friend named Jaebum, a Werewolf friend named Jackson, a Siren friend named Youngjae, An Elf-friend named Bambam, and a Zombie friend named Yugyeom. The seven of them are very close, and they have an inseparable bond. 

When Jinyoung gets really happy, if there is water nearby it will start doing weird things, or his skin will just look like sun rays shining off the water. Right now Mark realizes that his boyfriend is very happy because his skin has little rays dancing on it.

“You're doing it.” Mark laughs, pondering his skin. “I can’t help it.” Jinyoung retorts, still hugging him close. “I’m just happy I get to be with you. Its been way too long.” He sighs, holding him closer. Mark lets them fall back onto his silk pillows, so they can snuggle up to each other, the nymph's skin still dancing under his touch.

Marks favorite is when its the middle of the night, and he can see Jinyoungs skin start to glow slightly, knowing that he is dreaming of something pleasant. But its also nice because his skin goes stormy when is upset or scared. Jinyoung get nightmares often, and they scare him, but he is unable to wake up by himself. 

Since Mark is already dead and doesn’t necessarily need sleep, (He just sleeps because it is enjoyable.) He always sleeps half alert, so he knows when his boyfriends mood changes. He always wakes him up immediately if his skin goes dark, like a storm over an ocean. Jinyoung could not ask for a better partner who knows how to take care of him. 

Jinyoung goes to look up at his amazing boyfriend, only to find him fidgeting with one of his fangs. “What are you doing?” He laughs, pushing at the older man. His boyfriend is honestly such a dork. “These things are really weird if you think about it, look how sharp they are!” Mark says while tapping his finger against the tip of his tooth. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “What happens when I’m not around?”

Mark kisses his forehead, “Nothing interesting, that's for sure.” They settle down further into the covers, and Jinyoung finds refuge in Marks' arms, warm and comforting. Something you would not expect from someone who is dead. Jinyoungs eyes flutter closed, he is about to fall asleep until he feels something sharp against his ear.

“Mark. You’re doing it again.” “Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also taking story ideas. So if you have something you want to see Mark and Jinyoung do together tell me in the comments and i will try to make it happen. A L S O. Please just give me feed back (It makes me so happy :')) But yes, i am already working on the next story so... Hope to have that out soon!


End file.
